Wanted and Unwanted love
by Hiei-Youko-Fan
Summary: kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku are in a band called Keepers. Wait… Kagome’s Cousin, Yusuke, and his friends go to Kagome’s school? Better yet, When Kagome walks home by herself, this guy pops up from know where! Who will save her? Hiei,


**Summery: Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku are in a band called Keepers. Wait... Kagome's Cousin, Yusuke, and his friends go to Kagome's school? Better yet, When Kagome walks home by herself, this guy pops up from know where! Who will save her? Hiei, Kurama, Inuyasha? And what happens to the baby?**

**Wanted and Unwanted Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome! Where on in **5**!" A brown haired girl knocked on Kagome's door. "Where **are** you?"

"I'm coming! God! Sango, you worry to much." Kagome Higurashi said as she stepped out of her dressing room. "Where's Inu-chan (is that right? Please tell me if it isn't) and Miroku?"

"**Hentii**!" Sango slapped someone behind her. Inuyasha. Sango looked down and saw Miroku duck just in time. So, Sango slapped Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were closed and she could hear him growling a little. "Ah he he he..." Sango back off from Inuyasha. He picked up the Houshi and glared at him so badly, that he could kill 100 demons with.

"Inuyasha! You know I didn't mean to do it on purpose! I had to...um...Tie my shoe!" Inuyasha and Miroku both looked down to see him wearing sandals. "Ummmm, their tying sandals?" Miroku tried to think of something that he wouldn't get killed with. (Okay, just pretend that Inuyasha still has his rosary around him and it works, k?)

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome ready to say **IT**. "SIT!" and with that, Inuyasha was on the ground.

Inuyasha was really tense right about now. "You wrench! Why'd you do that?!?!" Inuyasha cussed.

"Lets go!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice. Everyone flinched at that.

_"Everyone...The KEEPERS!!!" _The announcer yelled. Everyone cheered like a maniac. The curtains opened, and Kagome was in the middle stage with a mic in front of her. To her left was Sango, right Inuyasha and behind her was Miroku. Inuyasha and Sango were playing the Gaiter and Miroku the drums.

On a Monday, I am waiting

Tuesday, I am fading

And by Wednesday, I can't sleep

Then the phone rings, I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cuz you've come to rescue me

Fall... With you, I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath,

I hope it lasts

Ohhhhh

It seems like I can finally rest my

head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhhh

It's as if you know me better than

I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy

I get restless, and it's senseless

How you never seem to care

When I'm angry, you listen

Make me happy it's a mission

And you won't stop til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom

Crash, you're all I have

Ohhhhh

It seems like I can finally rest my

head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhhh

It's as if you known me better than

I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm

about to say?

Am I that obvious?

And if it's written on my face...

I hope it never goes away... yeah

On a Monday, I am waiting

And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...

So I can breathe

Ohhhhh

It seems like I can finally rest my

head on something real

I like the way that feels

Ohhhhh

It's as if you've know me better than

I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

Ohhhhh

I love how you can tell

Ohhhhh

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

Kagome finished and everyone cheered so loud, Inuyasha had to cover his ears.

"God! Shut **up** will you already!" The spirit detective yelled.

"But...I have something to say..." The orange haired guy said.

"Kuwabara, why don't you say it later?" The red head was also getting tired from Kuwabara blabbering.

"Tickets." The guy said as Kurama handed him 4 tickets.

They walked in to the end of a song. They recognized the 4 people from school. "Hn. is this what we have to go to? A stupid ningen concert?" The spiky black haired guy said.

"No. A demons supposed to come here, so we are going to kill it." Yusuke said.

Kagome saw 4 guys from school come through the main entrance. She smiled at Kurama who was smiling at them. "Kagome... Next song." Sango nudged her friend a little.

You wanna know

more, more, more about me

I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine

I'm the one that's honking at

you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the

way I push you away, Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the

way I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions

do it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

You wanna know

more, more, more about me

Gotta know reverse phsychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way

I push you away, Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way

I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do

it all for your reaction Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me

You think that I'm only

When everything I do is only to get

tangled up in you

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way

I push you away Ya!

Don't judge me tomorrow by the way

I'm acting today

Mix the words up with the actions do

it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

The silent was covered in cheers so loud, that dead people could here it. Even the spirit detectives cheered. All except Hiei. The keepers played a couple more songs and then they went back stage.

"Well, what do we do with these back stage passes?" Yusuke asked.

"We go back stage..." Kurama answered. Just then they heard a scream coming from back stage. And hey also sensed a demon.

Kagome was in her dressing room when all of a sudden, a demon smashed through the wall. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. She screamed for 2 reasons. 1 the demon surprised her, and 2, she just got out of the shower and the only thing she was wearing was a towel. Inuyasha ran in and saw Kagome. He slightly blushed because of what she was wearing. What's wrong?" Kagome pointed to the demon, and as Inuyasha turned around, he went unconscious.

The demon picked her up and was about to jump out of the no wall now, but a sword caught him first. Blood fell everywhere in Kagome's room and she was falling from a high place. She closed her eyes expecting to meet the floor face to face, but it never came. Except the arms of a strong man. Kagome thought it was Inuyasha, but she was surprised to see who it was. "Hiei?"

She didn't understand. Soon her thoughts were interrupted as 3 new people came through the door. "How...many...stairs...are...there?" Kuwabara panted.

"Kagome!" Yusuke ran over to her. Kagome was in shock because of all the things that happened so fast. "Hello! Kag!" Yusuke shook her. It took a second for her to realize she was naked, only to be covered in a towel, and a man holding her.

"AHHHH!!" Kagome jumped out of Hiei's arms and ran into the bathroom. Just then Sango and Miroku came in.

"What happened?!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha was finally out of well, what he was in, and looked all around the room. Kagome came out with a slight blush on her face.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Yusuke ran over to her.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Hey! Urameshi! Why are you so curious about her? Do you like her?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yea." Everyone was wide mouthed. Yusuke went over to Kuwabara and slapped him in the head. "Of course I do dumbo!"

"Yusuke, I don't think they know...YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM YET! YOU IDIOT!" Kagome slapped Yusuke on the back of His head.

"So, how long have you to been going at it?" Kuwabara raised his eyebrow at Kagome and Yusuke.

The 2 just looked at each other, then at the gang. They both started to crack up and laugh so hard. "You thing Yusuke and I are a couple?" Kagome laughed.

"Well, aren't you 2?" Kurama asked.

"Why would I date a stupid moron?" Yusuke said/laughed.

"Stupid Moron???" Kagome looked at Yusuke evilly. "This is coming from someone who always kick's your ass every day?" Kagome spat.

"HAHAHA!!! Urameshi got beaten up from a girl!!!"

"But that still doesn't answer the question Kagome. Yusuke said that he loves you and you love him, but you guys aren't dating?" Sango asked.

"No du... Yea I love Yusuke, Why wouldn't I? Just look at the way he's sitting there all cowardly like when I do this." Kagome healed a chair over Yusuke's head. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kagome, Please! No!" Kagome put the chair down And Yusuke got up. He put his arm on Kagome's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell them yet? I thought they new already!" Kagome looked at Yusuke evilly (Again).

"Sorry Kag, I guess it just slipped my mind. Yea, I love Kag 'cause she's..."

Authors note: so, what do you think Yusuke and Kagome are? It's pretty obvious.


End file.
